On the Night
by nipsythephantomnose
Summary: Things are about to change. Tsuna is about to turn 16 and he has dreaded this for two years ever since he learned of his eminent change. he hasn't told any of his guardians and has no idea what his life will be like after. really bad at summaries so it will be a lot better than it sounds. rated T for language later also possible M later maybe. FemTsuna 1827 18F27
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its Nipsy! this is my first story so cut me some slack! i apologize for any ooc-ness and for grammar or spelling mistakes!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters! they all belong to Akira Amano**

* * *

On the Night

Tsuna

Sawada Tsunayoshi was about to turn 16. He had dreaded this birthday for the last 2 years; ever since he'd learned that that was the day IT would happen.

For years he had trained and fought for the title mafia boss and in two years he would officially obtain it. But first he had to get over this huge hurdle. Unfortunately none of these instances were the result of his own desire because he had no interest in the mafia or leading it and he _definitely_ didn't want this huge event to happen. That however had never been an option for him because his tutor was Reborn. And Reborn wouldn't take no for an answer, even though he knew Tsuna's biggest secret.

So Tsuna for two years had lived with his tutor from hell and been tortu- I mean trained by him. But the results were there. Tsuna was incredibly strong; rightfully so seeing as he was trained by the strongest assassin in the world, Reborn the Arcabaleno. Tsuna alone could take out a mid-level mafia famiglia.

But the biggest perk in his mafia boss status would be that he now had friends. The best friends one could ask for, loyal and brave and strong enough to support him. They had fought together and gotten strong together and hopefully they would stay with him through this catastrophe.

Ugh how would he tell them...

The next day Tsuna took his time getting dressed and ready for school. He took care with the way he spoke and the way he ate. When he left he hugged his mother and too extra care in saying goodbye. He knew it would be the last time he could do it this exact way. Reborn didn't comment on his extra care, understanding his reasoning.

On the way to school he made sure to walk with his friends Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Tadashi and at school he paid attention to everything that happened. He was glad that no one called him Dame-Tsuna anymore. Which was pretty natural, since he no longer deserved the title. He was good at every sport he tried now, and had some of the best grade in his class thanks to Reborn. He would miss the normality.

After school ended he went to find his cloud guardian Hibari Kyoya. Being careful to make sure Reborn wasn't with him; he walked into the Disciplinary Committee room. "Hey Hibari."

Hibari

Hibari looked up from his Disciplinary Committee paperwork, "Hn Omnivore. What do you want?" Tsuna signed and sat down on his couch. "Nothing really, just to see you I guess." He said a little sadly looking at his friend. Hibari looked up with a strange expression on his face and stared back at the forlorn boy sitting in his territory. He had long since gotten over his dislike of Tsuna and had come to enjoy their time together. The Omnivore never failed to surprise him, and Tsuna seemed to have something on his mind. Hibari decided to go out on a limb, "… is there something you need to tell me?" He raised an eyebrow when Tsuna's eyes shot over to meet his. Apparently his sky had a secret.

Tsuna slid his eyes away. "Not really." He said and getting up abruptly he muttered, "gotta go, oka-san's waiting," before quickly exiting the room, leaving a staring Hibari looking after him. Hibari thought about going after him and beating the secret out of him but it had been a long time since he had had an easy fight against Tsuna and he was no longer sure he could win. He decided to wait until tomorrow to force an answer.

He rubbed his chest, over his heart. His feelings confused him, because he couldn't help but notice the other boy's slightly effeminate features and slight build. He wasn't sure what to do about the strange amount of attention he paid to Tsuna. He was always tempted to touch Tsuna's fluffy hair…

He decided that he must consider Tsuna a kind of fluffy pet and put his thoughts behind him, returning to his paperwork.

Tsuna

On his way home with Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsuna walked slightly slower than usual. Gokudera noticing asked "Judaime, is something wrong?" Tsuna paused for a moment before answering "… no, nothing's wrong Gokudera, I'm just tired." At his bland answer Gokudera looked over at Yamamoto and shrugged, letting it go. Reborn stayed silent throughout the walk home, not commenting on their conversation.

When he returned home he greeted him mother and, surprising her, he hugged her. "Oka-san, sorry but I don't feel well enough to eat dinner." Sawada Nana looked at her adorable son, "I understand Tsu-kun, I'm sorry you have to go through this, it was out of your father and my power to prevent it." Tsuna smiled at his mother and looking at Reborn headed to his room.

"Dame-Tsuna, you didn't tell your friends that you wouldn't be at school for the next couple of days." Reborn reminded Tsuna in his squeaky voice. Tsuna sighed "I couldn't bring myself to tell them. I'll text them in the morning." Reborn gave him look, "do it tonight, you'll be distracted in the morning." Laughing grimly Tsuna agreed and grabbed his phone.

"Sorry but I won't be in school tomorrow or the day after. It's a family emergency. See ya guys." Tsuna pressed the button to send this message to his friends and turned his phone off. Sighing he got off his bed and started getting ready for the next morning, pulling out boxes of clothes. He went and got ready for bed, showering and brushing his teeth.

Turning to Reborn he said, "you got the pills?" Reborn nodded, "enough to keep a horse asleep for hours." Tsuna laughed dryly and said, "good, I'll need it." Before swallowing them and getting in bed.

He lay in the dark and said, "good night Reborn, for the last time." and he heard Reborn say, "not the last time Tsuna." Before darkness dragged him under.

* * *

 **so i hope you like it! i know its not the longest and nothing really happens! sorry but the big reveal will be in the next chapter so i hope you'll keep reading! please review what you think or if you have any ideas on what reactions should be if you've figured it out which you probably have! ill try to keep updating regularly but i need inspiration and good reactions helps so if you want to know more please please PLEASE review or favorite! im not sure how long it will be either! I really have no idea i wrote this on a whim and decided to publish it! if you like my writing style and have any ideas for plots please tell me! (i use a lot of exclamation points so sorry)**

 **Ja ne**

 **Nipsy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's Nipsy! So here's the next chapter I hope you like e it! I tried to update it as soon as I could cause I know that nothing really happened last chapter. Please favorite or follow it gives me so much more motivation! Thank you** **snowofhope** **and** **Breath after Death** **you two are the reasons I was able to write this chapter! Okay here it is!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing regarding Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It belongs to Akira Amano.**

* * *

On the Night

Tsuna

It was only a matter of time until they realized what had happened, Tsuna thought as he sat in his room. He had already been absent from school for a week and he couldn't stay out much longer. He had to admit that the fact that he had managed to keep his friends ignorant for this long was impressive, but his messages insisting he was too sick to see them wouldn't work much longer, he knew, especially with a friend like Gokudera. Besides he had never liked lying and now he was lying to his friends!

Tsuna sat in his room looking at the mirror, as he tended to these last six days. Or rather, as _she_ tended to… that's right a female Tsuna stared back out. (A/N: it will be 'she' from now on) Tsuna didn't really look that different in her face, perhaps a little softer around the eyes but it was too little a change to really notice and her hair was still short and gravity-defying. The real change was her body, and the slight curves which hadn't been there before. She wasn't overly endowed but a solid B and her waist had slimmed a little. Tsuna herself would say that she was moderately pretty, which was a great relief to her. No girl wants to be ugly and though before as a boy she hadn't really thought of it, as a girl Tsuna had _definitely_ thought about it. It was strange, what she now had running through her mind.

Perhaps that was truly what the biggest change was. Tsuna found that she didn't really mind the change from male to female. It felt slightly like coming home from a long trip and feeling that comfort that you hadn't realized you'd been missing. It felt _comfortable_. Tsuna hadn't ever considered that one of the reasons her clumsiness had been so severe was that she didn't feel completely at home in her skin. Now, though she still had her inherit clumsiness, it wasn't as bad and she felt like her limbs were the right length. It felt strange but good, natural.

Her entire way of thinking had changed too. It was just so much. Like having a jumble of strings that were all connected and leading to each other. Her thought jumped around a lot more and suddenly she started to understand why men could never understand women. Tsuna's thoughts and personality were the same but the method of thought had changed.

"Tsuna." Tsuna jumped at Reborn's voice. "Hie! Reborn! Don't scare me like that." As her heart settled back into her chest she turned to look at her baby tutor, "What did you need?" she asked trepidatiously [1]. "Have you thought of a solution?" Reborn asked his student.

Tsuna sighed and looked away, "not yet." She groaned," Reborn what will I do? They're going to be so mad I didn't tell them!"

"Who, your guardians?" Reborn considered this, "Yeah you're right they're going to be _pissed_! Seriously Dame-Tsuna what were you thinking? You've known for _two years_ and didn't tell your closest friends."

Taken aback Tsuna blankly stared at Reborn, tears coming to her eyes, "How could you say that Reborn? You're supposed to reassure me! But you're right; I just hope they'll forgive me." She turned back to the mirror and stared at her face which was so similar to what it used to be. Suddenly she froze and slowly brought her hands to her face. "… Hey Reborn…" Being Reborn he immediately realized what she was thinking, "No Dame-Tsuna, that's so stupid. It will only make it worse." Tsuna turned back to him excitedly, "Reborn it's a great idea and you know it! Come on, help me with it! Just think of it as undercover mission training for the Decimo, okay?"

Reborn considered this for a moment and Tsuna knew she had won when he smirked, "Alright. It's true it will be good training and if you can manage to fool them for awhile I'll be able to approve you for actual missions, but be ready for the repercussions, Tsuna." Hearing that, Tsuna felt as if a stone had settled in her stomach but she ignored it and sighed in relief. The task of telling her friends had been weighing heavily on her shoulders.

"It shouldn't be too hard, right? I've been a boy for the 16 years so I should have the habits down. As long as I wrap my chest and speak with a lower voice I should be fine, right Reborn?" Suddenly Reborn kicked her in the back of the head, "Dame-Tsuna why would I help you? This is a test for you, so figure it out yourself. I will however give you one hint: do not allow over touching. Your body has changed even if your face hasn't really, and they may be able to tell." He said in his squeaky voice before leaving to room.

Tsuna looked at herself in the mirror one last time before springing into action, "Yoshi," she said to herself gathering clothes. She went into the bathroom and found the bandages she had been keeping there ever since Reborn had come to her house and started wrapping her chest and tight as she could. She put on her school uniform and started practicing her voice to make sure it sounded like it had before not the slightly higher, female version.

"Tsu-chan, sleep tight!" hearing this broke Tsuna out of her focus and made her realize it was already ten o'clock at night. She was finally satisfied with her work and after getting ready for bed, she turned to Reborn, "Do you think I can do it Reborn?" She asked nervously. Looking him she just barely saw him flash a smirk but it was enough for her to regain her confidence and fall into a slightly less restless sleep than usual.

The next morning she got ready, carefully wrapping her chest and getting dressed. She knew her mom was giving her curious looks because of her male appearance but Tsuna was too nervous to explain. When it was time to go she opened the door.

"Judaime!" "Tsuna!" she heard looking out into the bright morning and saw her two friends Gokudera and Yamamoto. Taking a deep breath and remembering her low voice she stepped out the door.

"Hey guys!"

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter I did my best! Again it's another boring chapter but I don't want to write too much at a time or I'll lose my inspiration and have to stop writing for lack of content! I promise it'll get better next chapter which I will hopefully have out in the next week. Please review your thought! Pretty please! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I'm a noob!**

 **Love you all**

 **Nipsy**

 **[1] Trepidatiously- tremulous fear, alarm, or agitation; perturbation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm finally back! I'm just gonna start with an apology: I AM SO SORRY! I know I promised I'd have the next chapter out in a week but I just couldn't write it! I suck at natural conversation so I really struggled writing this one and it probably doesn't flow really well so please bear with me. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or anything I don't have anyone beta-ing this story so if you want to please PM me. Thank you everyone who liked favorited or reviewed you all are my inspiration so it's for you guys I actually buckled down and cranked this chapter out! Especially** **snowofhope** **and** **AncientPurebloodPrincessLolita** **! Thanks so much for coming back snowofhope! And to** **Nekohana** **I honestly haven't ever heard of that manga so whatever connection there is it's completely coincidental sorry! I know this chapter is short but I am almost finished writing the next one so it should be out within the next five days!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano I own nothing!**

* * *

On the Night

Taking a deep breath and remembering her low voice, she stepped out the door.

"Hey guys!"

Tsuna

Both of Tsuna's friends pushed away from the fence they were leaning on and walked over to her. They started for school together and had walked a little ways; making small talk about little events Tsuna had missed while out of school for her 'sickness'. Suddenly Yamamoto swung his arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "Tsuna, are you sure you're all right?" he said a little hesitantly, glancing down at his boss, "you missed a week of school are you sure you're ready to come back? You seem a little off still."

Tsuna felt her stomach clench "um I-""are you doubting Judaime?!" Gokudera asked indignantly. "You should trust our boss more. This is Tsuna you're talking about he's the strongest person I know, well besides the baby." Tsuna was quick to interject "its fine Gokudera. _I'm_ fine. So neither of you needs to worry." However even after saying this Yamamoto's worried expression didn't completely fade. Tsuna sighed; this was going to be a lot harder than she thought. She had forgotten how insightful Yamamoto could be. She hoped the rest of the day went off without a hitch.

Luckily it did and when the trio walked through the gate Tsuna was very glad that Hibari was nowhere to be seen. Tsuna had no hope in fooling him, and she had told reborn so. She didn't think she had to worry too much since Reborn had said he'd help for this one thing.

The whole day at school was stressful, with Tsuna worrying about whether or not she was acting suspicious. She even decided not to go visit Hibari like she usually did at lunch for obvious reasons. He was the weakest link in her plan for secrecy so she was really counting on Reborn for this one. There was no way she could fool him alone.

After her stressful day at school was over she told Yamamoto and Gokudera that she had promised to meet up with Reborn for special training. Gokudera begged to come but Tsuna managed to shake him off with an "it's a special secret boss training," which she supposed it was. She knew that would always work on her right hand man. She hated to lie to her friends, something that she was now doing _way_ too often with no end in sight but she didn't think she had a choice.

Waving her two friends off she walked to the park that Reborn had told her to do to and started stretching. After about an hour of waiting Tsuna started dozing on the park bench where she sat. Suddenly sensing a presence beside her she said without opening her eyes, "finally Reborn! I've been waiting for over an hour!" When she didn't get a reply she opened her eyes, "Reborn?" she said turning her head. However it wasn't Reborn's black eyes that met hers but steely blue ones. "Hiieee! H-H-Hibari?!" Tsuna gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Shibata! She had forgotten to use her fake guy voice! Her stomach sank as she watched one of his eyebrows rise. _Well shit_ …

* * *

 **Uwa that was rough! I'm really sorry I struggled to write this so it's probably not as good as the first couple of chapters but please keep reading! I just couldn't decide how I wanted Tsuna to be discovered by anyone or if I wanted her to be discovered at all so I had serious writers block! Plus my English teacher stopped making us write everyday and that was when I wrote the rough draft for my chapters. I know this one is a lot shorter than the last two but if I kept going I would get tired of writing and start getting lazy with the plot which I didn't want to happen! Please please please review favorite or follow this story I'm not kidding when I say that that seriously motivates me to write! If you want more review your thoughts or ideas I appreciate it so much! There's actually some swearing so sorry if you don't like that! Aahhh I promise ill have the next chapter out really soon I'm almost finished with it! Keep reading**

 **Ja ne**

 **Nipsy**


	4. Chapter 4

**So YAY! I actually managed to get this chapter out in 4 or 5 days! I hope it's good enough. Sorry for any ooc-ness and thanks** **Breath after Death** **for your ideas I took a few of them so I hope I lived up to your expectations! Thanks also to** **snowofhope** **for reading and reviewing my chapter like always luv ya both 3 you're literally my motivation! I hope you all like it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano not me!**

* * *

On the Night

Tsuna

"H-H-Hibari!? What are you doing here?" Tsuna watched him raise an eyebrow with a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realized she had dropped her male voice. _This is it, the jig is up._ "The baby told me I was fighting you." Tsuna blinked, "what?" she watched his expression change to one of annoyance, "the baby. He told me to come fight you." Hibari gave her a look, "though somehow I have a feeling there's a bigger issue. Tell me."

Tsuna slowly slid further away on the bench, "Tell you what?" His face flashed with anger, "If you don't tell me willingly I will force it out of you." Just when Hibari reached for Tsuna's arm she bolted away. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit!" Tsuna chanted as she ran with all her might. When she felt his arm wrap around her torso she knew it was over. _Damn it Reborn!_ She thought. Why the hell had he brought the weakness in her plan right to her?

Although she had expected to be caught eventually she hadn't expected to be tackled. And she definitely hadn't expected to be pinned under him. Hibari stretched her arms up and held them there, his face hovering over hers and his steely eyes staring directly into her golden brown ones. His eyes were so beautiful. Tsuna shivered. "Tell me, Omnivore," Unable to look away Tsuna stupidly said, "Tell you what?" Hibari scowled, "Tell me why there are things that shouldn't be on a man pushing against my chest!" That was when Tsuna remembered the precarious positions she had ended up in. She was spread eagle under Hibari Kyoya!

"A-a-ah I-I D-do…" She couldn't form a coherent sentence and was frantically avoiding looking at his face. She could feel herself blushing. Why was she blushing?! This was the Demon of Namimori we were talking about! Hibari moved so both of her wrists were in one hand and grabbed her chin with his newly freed hand. He held her face still, running his eyes over it. His roaming eyes paused on her lips which made her desperately want to lick them but she was too scared to move. Thankfully he moved his attention back up to her eyes. Tsuna didn't know what he saw there but he finally got off her.

She sighed and picked herself up, finally free. Until he grabbed her again around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "Is that better?" He asked and Tsuna felt frantic laughter well up in her chest but thankfully she held it back. She couldn't believe he actually cared. "I guess" she replied a little sarcastically. She felt his muscles twitch before he started to push her down again, "Yes yes yes it's better! Much better!" she said desperately scowling at his slight chuckle. What was with him today?

"Now that that's settled, why don't you tell me the truth?" Tsuna desperately tried to think of a way out of this predicament. She knew it was futile but the fact that her plans had been foiled so quickly burned her pride and she didn't want to admit defeat. "Tsuna it's pointless I'm not letting you go without an explanation." Tsuna sighed in defeat. "Okay but you have to hear me out. It started 2 years ago…"

Hibari

After listening to Tsuna finish his explanation Hibari was speechless. "A girl?" he asked his formerly male boss. "Yeah weren't you listening?" Hibari blinked as he heard again his now feminine voice. At the worst he had thought that perhaps his boss had started cross dressing or had decided he wanted to be a girl not that he had actually become a girl. Internally he laughed at himself; he had felt a little hopeful when he had thought that perhaps Tsuna was gay. I guess that explained the way Hibari felt when around his delicate boss. Shit… Wait. Wasn't this good? The person he was sorta attracted to (he was in some serious denial) was now a girl; and better yet no one knew but him.

Hibari turned to look at Tsuna. "I'll help you." Tsuna raised her head (A/N: from now on Hibari will think of Tsuna as a girl but when he talks to others he'll still refer to her as a boy) with a surprised expression on her cute face. "What? Really?" she beamed at him "that would be amazing I don't-" Hibari interrupted her, "For a price." Tsuna's face fell slightly, "What do you want?" she asked hesitantly. Hibari considered her for a moment before saying, "work as my secretary in the Disciplinary Committee." Tsuna looked stunned, an expression Hibari found highly amusing. "HAAAHHH?" "We've been slammed recently and need the help. Be grateful I'm going easy on you." He watched as she bit her lip, considering his offer before sighing, "I guess I can do that." She said hesitantly. Hibari decided to add more to his demands, "And I want to help train you in this form." Tsuna looked a little angry at this before reluctantly agreeing. Satisfied that he had gotten a good deal Hibari released her.

Observing her curled form and forlorn expression he asked, "why not just tell? It isn't like you to keep secrets." She sighed, "I've known for two years without telling you guys. They might start hating me." She covered her face with her hands, "I didn't know what else to do." Hibari considered her, "Hn. I think the likely hood of your dog Gokudera hating you is low and Yamamoto doesn't have enough room to hate anything. Unless of course they hurt your family." He felt a little uncomfortable with his strangely compassionate speech but he wanted to get that look off her face. "But do what you want, I don't really care. I'll keep your secret so don't worry." He said to alleviate his discomfort. She showed a watery smile and chuckled slightly, "That's so like you, thanks Hibari."

He couldn't look away from her face, so to hide that fact he said, "Go home. I won't fight you today." She nodded and left looking back at him once to wave slightly. Hibari sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. This was probably a stupid idea but he'd take this chance to get closer to his boss. This was an opportunity he could not pass up. The person he kinda liked (he refused to admit more) had turned into a girl; as far-fetched as that seemed. He would take her for himself, no matter how much work it took to hide the secret that kept her closer to him, he would. No matter what.

* * *

 **That was hard! I'm really sorry if you thought that it moved to fast or seemed fake or awkward but that was the way I thought it would go ooc Hibari and all. And I'm sorry but he is kinda ooc but I couldn't think of any other way to move the story along or show his affection when it's in his viewpoint without it getting awkward. And I definitely think Hibari would move fast once he's made up his mind. Thanks** **Breath after Death** **for the ideas that was kinda what I wanted to happen but you helped me realize it! I hope you all liked it! The way I write romance is kinda sexual so bear with me ill try to tone it down. I also am not the best at dialogue or romance to please cut me some slack! PLEASE review favorite or follow my story it is my inspiration! Sorry I cut out Tsuna's explanation but I'll have another chapter later about all that brought her transformation on and I didn't want to reveal it! Thanks you all for reading!**

 **Ja ne**

 **Nipsy**


End file.
